


The Men for the Job

by Ellstra



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mission Fic, Reading Aloud, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-21 01:43:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11933694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellstra/pseuds/Ellstra
Summary: Hux is certain this mission is a bad idea. Kylo just wants to be alone with Hux for a while. There's no reason why Hux should be the one to go with Ren...but there is also no reason why he shouldn't.





	The Men for the Job

**Author's Note:**

  * For [frapandfurious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frapandfurious/gifts).



> This was a gift for Lizz, and she asked for fluff. That was a challenge as I don't write pure fluff that often, and it grew much longer than I expected but I like how it turned out.

Hux knew this mission was a bad idea the moment he heard about it. How could he go undercover when literally the entire galaxy knew his face? Snoke said he shouldn’t concern himself, that Ren would take care of it, which didn’t exactly dissipate Hux’s worry. He did trust Ren’s abilities of course, he’s seen enough displays of it, but he wasn’t sure if he wanted Ren to poke around his facial features. Hux wasn’t vain but this was his face and he’d like to keep it, thank you very much. Ren actually laughed at that, the moron.

It wasn’t even a good plan, and there was no reason at all why Hux should go with Ren. Unless Ren was actually planning to twist his face into a Hutt’s or something, that is. And yet Snoke insisted, so here Hux was, packing a small luggage for a few days trip where he was to play Ren’s husband. Utterly ludicrous. 

If Hux were just a tiny bit less furious, he’d admit that the reason for his exaggerated reaction might be his unresolved attraction to Ren. But since he was furious, he could seethe and bitch about it and curse Snoke as much as he wanted and pat himself on the back for being a martyr. It was better than dissecting his feelings and wondering how much of them were for Ren himself and how much was a product of his loneliness. 

He didn’t even have civilian clothes. He hadn’t taken his uniform off for years, figuratively speaking, and before that he was a cadet at the academy, and before that, as a boy, he was wearing small imitations of the First Order uniforms, with shorts instead of long trousers and sweaters instead of jackets. He supposed that wasn’t enough of an obstacle for the plan, but he decided to inform Ren anyway.

Ren answered his holocall almost immediately, as if he had been holding his comm. Hux supposed that was a nice change to how long Ren usually kept him waiting.

“Ren, I have nothing to wear,” he said unceremoniously, “I suppose I can’t wear my uniform if I am to be a scientist on vacation.”

“You don’t have any normal clothes?” Ren asked, taken aback.

“Do you?” Hux retorted. He realised he hadn’t really seen Ren in anything but his robes.

“Of course I do. This is not my first undercover mission you know?”

“Well it is a first for me,” Hux muttered, “and I don’t have anything to wear.”

“We’ll stop by some shop on the station then,” Ren said, as if it was obvious. Looking back, Hux had to admit it kind of was. “Buy you something nice and colourful.”

Hux scoffed and hung up on Ren without dignifying that with an answer. Well. At least he tried. 

…

Ren agreed they could take a First Order shuttle to the station at least but insisted on travelling like regular people do from there. Hux wasn’t entirely sure what a regular person was supposed to be, but he was certain he didn’t want to be one if it involved shuttles full of unfamiliar creatures. 

They spent most of the journey in silence. The pilot tried very hard to mind her own business and pretend that this was a regular flight with a bunch of officers on board, nothing to worry about. Hux was staring at a datapad, checking on a supply report as if that was any of his business, just to do something. If he ignored Ren any harder he would try to sit in his chair. Ren seemed unfazed by Hux’s behaviour. He closed his eyes and slept for all Hux could see, although he might be meditating. Hux didn’t care.

The pilot seemed visibly relieved that she could fly back to the Finalizer without them on board. Hux considered telling her off for it, just to get some of the tension off his chest, but he contained himself. He and Ren stepped out into the commodious spaceport and Hux felt his heartbeat accelerate. He’s always been around lots of people, but the mixture from all over the galaxy, with unknown pollen and pathogens on their clothing, filled him with dread. 

“Relax,” Ren told him, “you’re on a holiday.”

“Leave me alone,” Hux spat. Ren scoffed.

“Aren’t you a delightful companion.”

“I’m not here to be  _ delightful, _ ” Hux protested, “I’m here on a mission I’m not qualified for.”

“Aren’t you the best officer in the Order?” 

“Give me a break, Ren.”

“Fine,” Ren said and smiled, infuriating Hux even more, “let’s buy you some clothes.”

They argued for twenty minutes before they even chose the shop. Hux wanted to buy something as close to his uniform as possible while Ren insisted he should wear something that was too decadent even for a Rebel, much less a General of the First Order.

“You were worried people would recognize you. If you buy something colourful and loose, nobody will guess it’s you even if they’ve seen your face in thousands of holos,” Ren reasoned, and Hux had to admit, much to his chagrin, that Ren was probably right.

Once they chose a shop they both agreed on, which was too flamboyant in Hux’s opinion and too prude in Ren’s, they browsed through the racks, arguing in hushed tones. 

Hux kept getting distracted by Ren’s own clothing; he was used to the man covered from head to toe and now here he was, in a tight tank-top and an unbuttoned light green shirt that revealed parts of Ren Hux could have previously only imagined. It made him self-conscious, and he refused several items Ren pointed out to him simply because they’d expose just how  _ inadequate _ he is next to Ren. He was already forced to drop two of his protective layers when he put on a tunic only, without the jacket that would identify him as a General to everyone who’d look.

“Hux, you have to choose something,” Ren muttered, “the shopkeep thinks we’re trying to steal something.”

“Then stop groping her goods,” Hux replied.

“Could you please try something on? The sooner we’re done here, the sooner we can get on the shuttle and the sooner the mission will be over.”

“Fine,” Hux growled and grabbed a random red shirt from the rack to stress his point.

“That’s three sizes too big,” Ren pointed out, impassively.

“So now you’re an expert on fashion?”

“Let me pick something,” Ren said without addressing Hux’s question. “Try this.”

Hux was given a light, thin white shirt with blue embroidery around the collar. It looked...good. Not for him, obviously, but on someone else… 

Ren frowned at him and Hux sighed, bowing his head. 

“And this,” Ren handed over a tank-top.

“No.” 

“Why not? It’s going to be hot,” Ren asked, genuinely confused. Well of course. He didn’t have to worry about looking like a little boy.

“I don’t want to expose my shoulders,” Hux replied, and it sounded stupid even to him. 

“How about you just try it? You don’t have to buy it if you don’t like it.”

“Fine,” Hux sighed, resigned. A moment later Ren ushered him into a fitting room with more  pieces of clothing than Hux could count. The room was big enough for the two of them to comfortably fit inside and Ren was lurking, as if he wanted to see Hux undress.

“Um, Ren? Some privacy?” 

“Yeah, of course, sorry,” Ren mumbled and left the room hastily. He seemed genuinely taken aback by Hux’s request. Hux tried not to read too much into it. 

He tried the trousers and shorts first. They weren’t as spacious as his uniform trousers but still not awfully out of his comfort zone. Ren managed to pick each item in the right size, as if he could see right through all of Hux’s protective layers. Hux decided to take two pairs of shorts and one pair of long, airy green trousers. Then the tops came. The white shirt Ren had picked actually somehow made his shoulders look wider than they were, and Ren seemed to appreciate how it hugged his waist. He tried on several other shirts and decided to buy three of them before putting on the tank-top with a great amount of hesitation. He watched himself in the mirror for a long time, the dark blue fabric bringing out not only his thinness but also his pallor. He was ready to take it off and pretend it didn’t fit when Ren spoke.

“Hux? Are you okay?”

“Yes, of course,” Hux said automatically.

“Can I look?” 

Hux took a deep breath and pulled away the curtain separating them. Maybe Ren wouldn’t want him to buy this. He would be pretending to be his husband after all, he won’t want his husband to look like a skinned rabbit.

Ren’s eyes widened when they lay on Hux. He raised his hand, as if to touch Hux, but he stopped himself in the middle of the motion. 

“Please do buy this one,” he said instead.

“Really?”

“Yes. It looks amazing.”

“Oh. Thank you, I guess,” Hux mumbled and disappeared behind the curtain to hide the blush creeping onto his face and shoulders. Now this was definitely suspicious. 

Hux paid for the clothes and Ren picked them up from the counter. Hux wondered what the pair of them must look like - him in a First Order uniform buying a bunch of new clothes and Ren… In fact, Ren looked almost normal. Natural, with how he handled the situation outside of the confines of his usual duties. It made Hux wonder just how much time Ren spent like this, as a civilian. 

Hux changed in the bathroom while Ren waited for him outside. When he walked out, still unsure, Ren looked him over and shook his head. 

“We need to buy you a pair of shoes as well. And you have to drop your military posture.”

“Great, I’ll try to forget something I’ve been taught since I was a kriffing child, good idea.”

“Let’s buy you some shoes,” Ren said, admitting defeat.

Hux ended up with a pair of brown boots Ren insisted he would need for the mission. Hux wondered, not for the first time, what exactly the mission was if he needed to have rock-climbing gear with him. On the other hand, he wasn’t going to admit just how out of shape he was, not to Ren, before it was entirely necessary. 

They bought tickets for the first shuttle to Sarlatt III which was to depart in three hours. They decided to kill some time in a cantina, although Hux thought it was a rather bad idea. Ren bought something that smelled of alcohol and regret while Hux settled for a caf, hoping it wouldn’t poison him.

“So what exactly is this mission supposed to be?” Hux asked, stirring the caf with a surprisingly clean spoon. 

“Sarlatt III has deposits of a mineral that could have similar properties to those of kyber crystals, which are, as you know, rather rare now. This could solve the problem at least for a while. But the natives of the planet are rather...mistrustful about everyone who wants to take away something that’s theirs.”

“What a unique quality,” Hux remarked dryly.

“Well yes, but the trick is, they love giving things away. For some reason, if they find you worthy of the gift, they’ll shower you in it.”

“So we’re going to get them to like us to give us these crystals,” Hux raised an eyebrow, “I’m sure the pair of us are ideal for the job.”

“We’re going to pretend we’re scientists who want to know more about them. We’ll charm them and make them feel like they’re the most important planet in the galaxy.”

“Don't you think it would be better to take an actual scientist on this mission?” 

“No. I don't trust scientists,” Ren said resolutely.

“But you trust me?”

Ren looked into his glass and took some time before answering.

“I trust you more than I trust anyone else besides my knights.”

“Why didn’t you take one of them then?”

“Is being here with me really so bad?” Ren asked, turning Hux’s question against him.

Hux opened his mouth, the  _ yes  _ almost slipping off his tongue. But it never came, not when he looked at Ren, unmasked and on display for Hux to admire. 

“Whatever,” he said, uncaring about his lost dignity.

Nearly three hours later, they were standing in a line to board the shuttle to take them to their destination. Hux was biting his lip while Ren watched their fellow passengers with attent eyes. Neither of them looked like a relaxed newlywed and Hux wondered why that was even part of the mission. Why they couldn’t be just a pair of scientists on a holiday. He was afraid he might flush if they discussed it so he didn’t ask, but it never left his mind. 

Hux had almost forgotten how much he hated public transport. He’d spent the last few years on the Finalizer or Starkiller Base, and he always traveled between the two in his private shuttle, accompanied by only a pilot, some Stormtroopers and occasionally - on bad days - Ren. But of course, a pair of ordinary newlyweds could not afford their own shuttle. So public, commercial flight it was. Hux felt the beginnings of a migraine settle behind his eyes. 

He sat down by the window and stared pointedly out of it for the entirety of the time when people, droids and other life-forms filled the shuttle. There were children bouncing around, and babies crying and Hux wanted to bang his head against the wall. He almost jumped when he felt someone touching his forearm.

“You’re afraid of flying?” Ren asked, surprised, and Hux convinced himself there was a hint of mockery in his tone to justify acting like a jerk to Ren.

“Of course I’m not, leave me alone,” he spat.

“Hux, I can see you shaking,” Ren continued. He really did sound concerned now, and it was getting increasingly difficult to hate him.

“That’s none of your business.” 

Ren leaned closer to him, lips almost brushing Hux’s ear, and for a short, illogical moment Hux hoped Ren would kiss him.

“We’re a married couple, Hux. You can hate me all you want, but I won’t have you sabotage this mission,” Ren growled instead. Hux shut his eyes. At least Ren’s concern was an act. Yes, good. With that he could work. Ren was feigning his care so all Hux had to do in return was feign being soothed.

“I hate public transport,” he admitted and turned around to face Ren, “all the people I don’t know, with no medical check-up, breathing the same air as I do. All the noise…” 

“Oh,” Ren breathed, obviously taken aback by Hux’s confession. 

“I was a sickly child. I was constantly riddled by one illness or another. Whatever showed up in the vicinity, I got it. I may have become rather weary of unknown people.”

“Tell me about the illnesses you had,” Ren invited him. Hux was taken aback but decided to play along.

“It was the usual stuff. Colds, tonsillitis, ear infections. Once I had pneumonia. Then there was some odd flu I had for weeks but no one really found out what it was.”

“I guess you must have been a lonely child,” Ren said, as if that had anything to do with Hux’s smallpox.

“Weren’t we all,” Hux mumbled and turned away from Ren, unsure what exactly irritated him so much.

…

Hux had learnt over the years of working with Snoke that whatever the man says should be taken with a certain amount of reserve. It seemed like Snoke's vocabulary was formed under different circumstances than Hux’s own, and that sometimes words with rather clear meaning could be a source of misunderstanding. 

It has never been as bad as this though. 

“He said everything was arranged,” Hux seethed while Ren looked at him leniently as if Hux was a child throwing a tantrum over something insignificant. 

“We’ll find something,” Ren said, “and if we don't, we can sleep outside.”

That was a mistake; Kylo realized that was a wrong thing to say the moment Hux’s face turned red. 

“I'm not sleeping outside! Is this some sort of joke to you? Or a complicated plot to get me killed? Because if so, you should stop being a kriffing coward and do it yourself!” Hux yelled, fists clenching. He took a step closer to Ren. 

“Okay, okay, I was trying to make a joke, I'm sorry,” Ren said, holding his hands up in a defensive gesture, “we’ll find someplace to sleep.”

“You don't even know how much I hate you right now,” Hux muttered, easing his posture a little.

“I think I have a quite good idea,” Ren said, “I'll fix this, I promise.”

It turned out that Ren’s idea of a fix was a dingy hostel with rooms so small they could barely fit a tiny twin bed. There was a dirty carpet covering the floor that was suspiciously multicolored at several places. Hux felt his allergies acting up just at the sight of it. He turned to yell at Ren but his guilty face pleading for mercy stopped Hux. 

“I know,” Ren said, “but tar’zats don't really believe in the concept of hotels. This one was built by a human who spent some time here. It's been a while since he left.”

“Is it still too late to sleep outside?” Hux asked, lifting a thin blanket from the bed. 

“Technically, no. But we don't have any camping equipment. We're underdressed.”

“That was mostly a rhetorical question,” Hux sighed, “I'm going to be the most amiable scientist this planet has ever seen. I'm going to make them beg me to stay longer and then I'll break their hearts as a revenge for their inadequate accommodation possibilities.”

Ren laughed. Hux fought against a smile creeping on his lips. 

“Okay, so where's my room?” he asked. 

“This is our room. Both of us. They only have this one.” 

“What?” Hux didn’t even have the strength to be mad anymore. “There’s barely enough space for one person.”

“We’ll have to fit,” Ren replied uneasily but he didn't sound convinced it was possible. 

“Well I'm not sleeping on the floor,” Hux announced, setting his bag on the bed as if to mark his territory. 

“Neither am I,” Ren said, “as I said, we’ll have to fit.”

The mission kept getting better and better. Now Hux was to share a bed with Ren; a bed so small there wasn't a chance they wouldn't bump into each other. Hux couldn't decide which sentiment this brought out was the strongest in him - the excitement or the panic. 

“The crystals are really important,” Ren said, probably as an apology.

“I should hope so.”

…

Hux had only seen the blanket intended to be shared between two people in holos. He thought it was a myth; surely no one would willingly subject themselves to the struggle for warmth, as amusing as it was in cliché holoshows Hux’s stepmother used to watch. 

And yet here it was. Hux wanted to scream but he wasn't going to show his panic to Ren. 

“Do you have something to use as a blanket?” he asked instead, “I tend to hoard them.”

“It's okay, I don't usually sleep with blankets,” Ren shrugged. Hux wondered if it was true or if Ren simply didn't want to cause any more trouble. 

“Thank you,” he said, feeling like he owed Ren that at least.

Ren nodded and rummaged through his possessions. Hux got a little distracted watching Ren, and he was almost caught red-handed so to speak when Ren stood up and said: “I'll go take a shower.”

Hux entertained himself with imagining that, and he decided to shower as well when Ren is done, and to jerk off to prevent any embarrassing incidents during the night. 

It was dark outside when they were both clean and dressed for bed. Ren was wearing a shirt that was somehow a little oversized on him, and a pair of boxer briefs. Hux had a proper First Order issued pyjamas and he felt like an idiot for it. 

They were sitting on the opposing edges of the bed, as if climbing onto the bed would cross a line they weren't ready for. 

“Does everything you own have the First Order insignia on it?” Ren asked, assessing Hux’s attire. 

“Not anymore, thanks to you.”

“You're not going to embroider it on the clothes we bought today, are you?”

“Unfortunately, embroidery is not one of the skills I was taught at the Academy,” Hux replied with a feigned sigh, “it was expected we would always have access to sufficient amounts of uniforms.”

“I should have bought you a pyjamas too,” Ren said.

“As if you have one.”

“This is my sleeping shirt.”

“Why does it have a drawing of Naboo’s Lake Country on it?”

“Because I bought it at Naboo’s Lake Country,” Ren said, acting like that had to be obvious to everyone.

“You've been to Naboo?” 

“On a mission,” Ren shrugged, “although I suppose it was a gift from the Supreme Leader. He knew I wanted to see it.”

“What's it like?” 

Hux saw all planets save for Arkanis as something very exotic, almost sacred. He'd spent the majority of his life on stations and ships but sometimes he wished he were an explorer, or simply a traveler visiting all the wonders the galaxy had to offer. 

“It's even more beautiful than people make it sound. It's very idyllic, very peaceful,” Ren said, “I can't really express it in words.”

“I wish I could visit it too.”

“Why can't you?”

“I am a General of the First Order. I can't afford holidays.”

“Then I hope you'll be able to relax here.”

They both tried to think of something to say, anything, but they couldn't come up with anything at all. Hux started smoothing out wrinkles on the blanket with his fingers. 

“I guess I'll go to sleep,” Ren said after a moment of awkward silence, “night, Hux.”

“Goodnight.” 

Hux sat at the edge of the bed some time after Ren lay down, facing away from Hux. Then, because he probably looked silly  just sitting there, Hux got his datapad and, perched on the edge of the bed, read some of his messages. He had turned the lights off to let Ren sleep.

About an hour later Hux looked up from the blue glow of his datapad. Ren was curled on his side, at the very edge of the bed but still very close to Hux. His feet were bare and Hux spent three full minutes watching them, fascinated that something so  _ human _ could be a part of Ren. Hux had never particularly cared about feet, thinking them an important part of his body but not very interesting. He didn't even think he liked Ren’s feet, but they transfixed him all the same. 

When he finally settled down under the cover, he realized a rather awkward thing. If he were to sleep on his right side, as he usually did, he'd have to face Ren. He tried to fight it but after an hour of tossing and turning he gave up and turned onto his right. Ren was so close now that Hux could smell his shampoo, and if he folded his arms, he was barely not touching Ren’s back. In this position, he fell asleep before he could change his mind.

…

He was woken up by sunlight peering into the room through a small window. It seemed like they forgot to pull the curtains the day before. He was snuggled comfortably to something warm and firm, something that wasn't his pillow…

He opened his eyes and found out that he was indeed cuddling Ren. He tried to pull away as discreetly as he could, hoping Ren was still asleep. A hand way too big to belong to a human closed around his wrist. 

“You're stealing my warmth,” Ren whispered.

“I'm sorry, I warned you,” Hux mumbled. 

“No no, I like warming up your cold heart,” Ren said, “come to think of it, you’re quite clearly a snuggler. Didn't guess you were, but suppose I should have.”

“The bed’s too narrow and I prefer to sleep on my right side,” Hux said, as if that justified anything, “you were just in the way.” 

“Of course,” Ren drawled, indicating he wasn't convinced at all. 

Hux didn't say anything to that. Ren was still holding his hand pressed flat against his own stomach, what was he even  _ supposed _ to say? 

They lay in silence for some time, until Hux thought Ren may have fallen asleep again. He dared shuffle closer to Ren, deciding to feign sleep if he was caught, and breathed in Ren’s smell. He almost rested his forehead between Ren’s shoulder blades, but he supposed that was a little bit too far beyond the line. His hugging Ren was still justifiable by the confines of the bed - or at least it was to Hux, if not to Ren. 

“We should get up,” Ren whispered but he laced his fingers with Hux's, contradicting his words. 

“I don't want to,” Hux replied, surprising them both. Hux, the workaholic, wanted to sleep in. Ren chuckled. 

“You can still hold my hand.”

“You're holding mine,” Hux pointed out, as if that made any difference. 

“Fine,” Ren said, “I'll hold yours if that's so important to you.”

“What are we even doing today?” Hux asked lazily, just for the sake of saying something to prompt Ren to keep talking.

“We'll take a speeder to the mountains and hike for a while to take a look around the place. Pretending to study it and so on.” 

“So effectively, you're dragging me to hike around the mountains,” Hux summarized. He wasn't against the idea exactly but he was a little insecure about his physical condition - he wasn't unhealthy per say, but he was no match for Ren. 

“I'll go easy on you, don't worry,” Ren replied, as if he was reading Hux’s mind. He probably didn't have to though, considering Hux’s shape. “And if you can't walk anymore, I could carry you.”

Hux scoffed; he couldn't think of any words that would properly describe his sentiment at that moment - the horror at being made to forsake his dignity like that, and the thrill of Ren carrying him like he weighed nothing. 

“Do we have breakfast or will we have to hunt?” he asked instead. 

“There is supposed to be one but I'm afraid we might still have to hunt.”

“I believe you know how,” Hux muttered. He hoped it wouldn't come to that even if the image of Ren making breakfast with his lightsaber was rather exciting. 

“Come on, let's see what we have here,” Ren said and let go of Hux’s hand, standing up. Hux fell flat onto his back and outstretched his limbs, taking up all the space of the bed. Ren chuckled. Hux closed his eyes, imagining Ren’s gaze on himself. His shirt had rolled up a little higher, revealing his stomach. Hux wasn't sure what made him sprawl like that -  _ show off _ \- but he hoped Ren was watching. 

Ren took unreasonably little time in the ‘fresher. Hux could hear the toilet flushing, then a brief moment of the tap running, and then there Ren was with a toothbrush in his mouth. Hux thought it was unfair how good Ren looked despite the apparent lack of effort he put into it. Hux himself was certain his hair was sticking in every direction and he probably had a pillow imprint on his cheek. 

“Have ya eva had a howieway?” Ren mumbled around the toothbrush. Hux was quite sure he understood what Ren was asking him, but he wasn’t going to dignify that with an answer. Ren might think it was okay to talk with a toothbrush in his mouth but it definitely wasn’t the kind of behaviour Hux was going to encourage. Ren rolled his eyes and disappeared in the bathroom, and soon enough Hux heard the water run again. 

“Do I have to pour cold water over you or something?” Ren asked when he left the ‘fresher again, this time without the toothbrush. Hux rolled out of bed, afraid Ren wasn’t joking about that. He walked over to the ‘fresher, but Ren stood in the doorway, smirking like he set a booby trap inside.

“I hope this place has something to boil water in,” Hux muttered when Ren let him inside the ‘fresher, albeit reluctantly. 

“Do you intend to cook me? I mean I’m flattered, but I don’t think I’d be too tasty,” Ren replied. He was leaning against the door Hux closed behind himself, like he had nothing else to do but bother Hux.

“I need to make my tea in something,” Hux muttered, “you don’t want to see me without my morning tea.” 

“I think I already have, haven’t I?”

“Oh no, this is still sleepy me with enough energy from the night.”

Hux brushed his teeth, washed his face and began repairing the damage the night brought to his hair. It was, indeed, disastrous. He looked much younger, vulnerable, his shoulders seemed narrower, his head bigger. He spent ten minutes styling it before he was satisfied. He watched himself in the mirror and realised, only then, that he was in his pyjamas and would have to change into one of the horrible pull-over-the-head shirts Ren made him buy. That didn’t really improve his mood. 

When Hux walked into the bedroom, Ren had already changed into a pair of Imperial-olive shorts and a simple black t-shirt, and was currently studying a map on his datapad. He barely lifted his eyes to look at Hux, lowered them, and looked up again.

“What happened to your hair?” Ren asked. Hux’s hand darted to his head to check if perhaps it hadn’t disappeared, but it seemed alright by touch. Perhaps it turned green in this water?

“What’s wrong with it?” 

“It looks dead,” Ren said flatly, “or is it a wig?” 

“That’s my hair, Ren.” At least of that he was sure.

“It looked different when you went to the bathroom,” Ren shrugged. 

“That tends to happen when you style it. But I suppose you don’t know about that,” Hux spat, still pissed about Ren’s impossible locks. 

“I liked it better before you did,” Ren said. There was a snippy response on Hux’s tongue but he swallowed it. Ren liked his hair? Maybe because it made him look ridiculous, especially beside Ren; but Ren sounded quite genuine. 

Hux picked some clothes and carried them to the ‘fresher to change. He thought it was too dramatic, but he didn’t get to watch Ren undress, so he saw no reason to show his - unimpressive - body to him. He changed and stared at himself in the mirror. He wore a light green shirt with short sleeves and a pair of shorts. He’d take an anorak they bought to cover the rest of his arms, but his legs would be on display. He felt naked.

“Have you fallen asleep again?” Ren called. Hux tore himself from the mirror and went to face Ren, taking a deep breath. 

“I was getting dressed,” he said, trying to appear as nonchalant as possible. Ren didn’t comment on it. 

The breakfast they received made Hux regret he didn’t just eat the bland, tasteless ration bar he’d smuggled in his backpack for cases of emergency. This was definitely an emergency. The hotel keeper brought him a steaming pot of hot water and Hux prepared his tea with meticulous care. At least the water seemed fine, if a little greenish. Ren didn’t seem to be bothered - or overwhelmed, that was probably a better word - by the food they were given. He ate everything with blatant appetite, as if he hadn’t eaten in ages. Hux thought it was logical, but they still looked like a bad cliche - the bigger guy eating anything he can and the thinner one sipping on his tea. 

“Stop thinking, your brain is overheating the whole room,” Ren said between two pieces of pastry, “eat something. You’ll need energy for the trip.”

“I...I think it would upset my stomach if I tried to eat any of this,” Hux admitted, supposing honesty was the best policy there.

“What do you mean?” Ren asked, concern in his eyes.

“I’m not really used to eating regular food. Unprocessed.”

“You mean you can only digest ration bars?” 

“I haven’t tried it but all these look very...ah...intense?” Hux mumbled, bowing his head. “It’s okay, I’ll just eat a bar I have upstairs.”

“I didn’t know that. Maybe there’s something that would be easier for you?” Ren suggested, looking around.

“It’s okay, really. Maybe I can try later, when we’re back from the trip, but now I’ll stay with my bars,” Hux shook his head. Then, because he felt like he hurt Ren, he added: “I don’t want to ruin the trip by getting a stomachache.” 

“As you wish.”

They finished the breakfast mostly in silence, Hux watching Ren eat above the rim of his cup. Ren sneaked some of the food into his pockets, which Hux was sure was forbidden and mostly likely for him. They left then, thanking the hotel keeper who bowed to them and made them a little uncomfortable. 

Sarlat’s sun was shining bright and hot on the mostly clear light pink sky. Hux didn’t want to know what exactly in the planet’s atmosphere gave it that colour, but he hoped it wasn’t poisonous. Ren took a quick glance at the sky, then at Hux.

“We should put some sunscreen on,” he decided. Before Hux could protest, Ren was rummaging through his backpack. He’d insisted on taking just one, claiming they could take turns carrying it, but Hux knew he wasn’t really planning to hand it over. Hux wasn’t sure whether to be flattered or insulted, and he was still pondering it when Hux handed him a small bottle. 

“Thanks,” Hux mumbled and began applying the cream to his face and neck. He had been forced to admit the weather was too hot for his anorak, which was now hiding in Ren’s backpack, so he put it on his pale arms as well before moving onto his legs. He knew there’d be freckles littering his skin before the day was over and no amount of sunscreen could change that. He handed it back to Ren who put it on his face and neck, leaving his limbs unprotected. Hux supposed Ren was an adult and knew what he was doing, so he didn’t say anything.

There was a speeder waiting for them in front of the hotel, and they wordlessly agreed Ren would drive. Hux watched the landscape change around him, the valley giving way to a thick forest. Ren had to concentrate on driving but his hands were always moving, as if he couldn't stay still even there. They stopped at a wider stretch of the road and left the speeder, setting out for the forest.

They were soon in complete wilderness. Ren lead the way, occasionally holding branches out of Hux’s way. He claimed he knew where they were going and Hux decided to trust him, mostly because he had no idea how to navigate through a planet’s vegetation anyway. It was warm but not uncomfortably so, the trees offering a lovely green shade. They maintained a light conversation about many topics, something Hux had never expected the two of them to be capable of. They talked about books, both fiction and nonfiction, and argued light-heartedly about several characters. Hux realised, with a certain amount of shame, that he never considered the possibility that Ren might be a keen reader too. 

“Books were my escape from reality when I was a teenager,” Ren explained, as if he yet again read Hux’s mind, “it was a healthier past-time than planning murders.”

Hux wasn’t entirely sure what to say, mostly because he could relate to that. 

About two hours after they set off, they reached a mountain peak that offered a good view of the valley they left. Hux was sweating and several insects had bitten him but that moment was definitely worth it. Ren set his backpack on the ground and found a water bottle in it. He took a swig of it and handed it to Hux, who mimicked him. Ren’s whole back was drenched in sweat. Hux felt guilty again; he offered to carry the backpack and was denied, as per expectation. 

“The view is wonderful,” Hux remarked. The wonderful view definitely included Ren pulling his hair into a small bun on the back of his head, muscles moving in his forearms, but Hux didn’t say that. He was still taken aback by the constant permission to stare at Ren, still unused to his marvelous voice unmarred by the vocoder. 

“It is, isn’t it?” Ren nodded, “Going planetside is not so bad after all.”

“It does have its perks, I suppose,” Hux admitted.

“What a diplomatic answer,” Ren said, “worthy of someone convinced Ninerak is the most tragic character.”

“I thought we agreed to disagree,” Hux replied, smiling. 

“I found I’m not comfortable with letting you think that.”

“I have an idea. Let’s read the book together and decide then.” 

“That sounds exciting,” Ren said, and Hux supposed he actually meant it. 

“So what do we do now?” 

“This mountain is full of the crystals, it’s probably made of them. I wish you could feel it, it’s amazing. I suppose we can take a walk around here,” Ren leaned forward to Hux, whispering the rest into his ear, “we’re being watched. I can’t see them but they’re here. We should look interested in the crystals but don’t mention what we want them for.”

Hux shuddered as he felt Ren’s breath on his cheek. Ren had a faint scent of fresh sweat mixed with the sunscreen about him, and Hux had never found it harder to resist an urge to kiss someone’s neck and suck and nibble at it. 

“Let’s walk around,” Hux nodded, his blood leaving his brain. Damp strands of hair curled on the sides of Ren’s face.

“Aren’t you hungry?” Ren asked, thankfully pulling away. Hux was confused enough as it was, he didn’t need Ren’s intoxicating smell messing up with his thinking. 

“A little,” he admitted.

“I saved something from breakfast for you,” Ren said, as if Hux didn’t assist him in the theft by handing him napkins. (“I’m not stealing it if they gave it to us.” “We’re not supposed to take food outside of the room.” “Technicalities.”)

“I guess I could try the moon-shaped pastry,” Hux said, a little high on the atmosphere. He hadn’t been on an actual planet in years, let alone one so beautiful.

“Here you go,” Ren handed him the pastry and closed the backpack again with another piece between his teeth. The casualness of the scene, the normality, struck Hux like a lightning. He felt something bubble up in his chest, something powerful, but all he managed to say was: “Why do we even say moon-shaped to this? Moons are round.”

Ren laughed with the bun still in his mouth. He sat down on a rock and patted it, as if inviting Hux to share it. Hux did, and it wasn’t even his decision to press himself against Ren’s side. He wondered if everything on this planet was just a tad too small or if it was just the size of Ren that dwarfed everything. 

They walked back after two hours. They ate again and Ren refilled their water bottle with water from a spring they encountered in the forest. Hux tried to protest but all his arguments were dismantled by “it’s just water, Hux.” Ultimately, he was too thirsty not to risk dying an ugly and messy death in the hands of foreign bacteria. 

Hux couldn’t sense the thrumming power of the crystals that Ren talked about but he felt oddly energized, almost giddy at the end of the trip. He suspected Ren had put something in his food but didn’t ask for fear of being accused of seeing drugs everywhere. Ren would probably tell him it was his brain rejoicing at finally getting some fresh air or something equally clever. 

They arrived to the hotel exhausted but at the same time refreshed. Hux caught a reflection of himself in the window and he was certain his eyes shouldn’t be that bright. Ren seemed to be the same. In addition, Ren’s calves had turned a shade of pink that definitely didn’t seem like a good thing. Hux swallowed the ‘told you so’ but only because he didn’t  _ actually  _ tell Ren to put sunscreen on his legs. 

The hotel keeper promised to send them some dinner and Hux considered telling him not to bother with his portion until he realised Ren was most likely starving after the trek.

“Where have you been?” the keeper asked, and Hux almost believed it was an innocent question, if it wasn’t for a pointed look Ren gave him. Hux let Ren speak, only adding a commentary here and there to the love letter Ren was composing for the nature of Sarlat III. They were released from the interview about ten minutes later and assured food will be with them shortly. 

“I think that went well,” Ren smiled widely as he closed the door behind them. Hux was inclined to agree, mostly because agreeing with Ren was much more pleasant than arguing with him.

“I enjoyed myself a lot today,” he said instead, “but now I’m going to take a shower. I haven’t been this dirty in years.”

Ren was sitting at the fully laid table in the corner of the room when Hux emerged from the ‘fresher, wearing the green trousers and a loose shirt. He was still in the same clothes and there were white stripes where his sweat dried on the black fabric of the shirt. 

“The refresher is free to use,” Hux announced. Ren nodded, chewing on some sort of sausage. 

Hux dared nibble at some things Ren said weren’t too spicy, mostly because he was too hungry, with the kind of hunger that can’t really be sated by nutrients put together in a colourless bar. Ren went off to shower when they ate everything. Hux moved to his bag and pulled out his datapad. He checked if he had any important messages, which he didn’t, and then he found the book they promised to read together. He glanced at the first, familiar sentence, and he smiled. He’d loved this book since he first read it at thirteen but he found something new each time he reread it. He’d never hoped to read it with someone else. 

Ren was wearing a pair of briefs and the shirt he slept in when he emerged from the refresher. He climbed into the bed, so Hux reluctantly followed him. It was definitely too early for them to be in bed, but there wasn’t a more suitable place anyway. The table seemed oddly detached after the intimacy of the trip.

“If I were going to bite you, I would have already done it,” Ren said, and he was almost rolling his eyes when Hux tried to settle as far from him as possible. 

“Some of us are rather fond of the concept of personal space,” Hux said but moved closer to Ren with a sigh.

“Oh come on,” Ren huffed and put his arm around Hux’s shoulders. Hux wanted to protest, but he wanted to stay huddled in Ren’s warmth more. 

“Do you always force yourself on people who are smaller than you and can't defend themselves?” Hux asked to save his dignity as he leaned against Ren’s chest. 

“You're not defenseless,” Ren protested, “I've read your files. Your combat scores were actually quite impressive.” 

“You read my Academy records?” 

“You act like you didn't search the Order’s archives for anything you could find on me,” Ren said with a shrug, “besides, it's not like they're secret, or hidden that well.” 

“Don’t be smart with me,” Hux muttered, but he didn’t sound really offended, “you start.”

Ren accepted the datapad from Hux and began to read, his deep melodic voice bringing the characters to life. Hux closed his eyes and listened, delving again into the familiar world. He hadn’t read a book for leisure in months, his work taking up too much of his time. It felt especially decadent when he was reading a book he’d read three times, but it seemed to have a different charm when Ren recited it.

They took turns reading, and when they set the book down, no longer able to keep their eyes open, they had read nearly sixty pages. They brushed their teeth sleepily, and Hux changed into his pyjama, before they lay down again, Hux’s arms almost unwittingly wrapping themselves around Ren’s middle. Ren sighed contentedly and Hux nearly pressed a kiss to his temple. Nearly. 

“Night,” Ren mumbled under his breath.

“Good night, Ren.”

…

The next morning, Hux found himself sprawled all over Ren’s broad back. He moved to the side and this time he didn't wake Ren up by doing so. They must have rolled onto their stomachs at some point in the night, Hux on top of Ren. It made him slightly worried what the next night will bring. 

He lay on his back, watching the ceiling, deep in thought. He supposed he should make some revision of his feelings for Ren, and of the situation they were currently in. They hadn't talked about it, probably because they both feared words would shatter it, whatever it was. Ren was definitely flirting with him, of that he was certain even with his lousy social skills. Was he flirting with Ren? Did he somehow give Ren the impression he was open to it or was Ren simply feeling like tackling his luck? Hux knew he may be overreacting but he didn't exactly know how to stop. 

Ren shuffled beside him and interrupted his train of thought. Hux smiled as Ren opened his eyes and looked at him with an expression of unrestrained affection. It scared Hux a little. 

“Good morning,” Ren mumbled and lifted his hand to caress Hux’s thigh visible beneath the blanket. Ren had his absurd goofy smile on his face and his Lake Country shirt got rolled up above his waist. 

“Indeed,” Hux nodded, his cheeks tinted pink. Ren’s fingers were gentle but very daring, exploring Hux’s leg. He didn't even want to imagine what it would be like to have Ren touch his bare skin. 

“What do you want to do today?” Ren asked.

“Don't you have a plan?”

“I have several plans,” Ren sat up, “one - we go for a hike again but somewhere else so that we look like a couple on a holiday and not a pair of guys entirely too interested in the crystals. Two - we could go to a beach. Three - we take a walk around the village and impress some of the tar’zats. Or four, we could stay here and keep reading.”

Hux was tempted to go with the fourth option - to stay in bed with Ren and listen to his voice and maybe get more of his fingers to touch him. But he reminded himself they were there on the mission after all, and the mission wasn’t to make Hux’s infatuation with Ren even worse. 

“How about we stay here for a little while and then go for the walk,” he suggested.

“Sounds good to me,” Ren nodded, “how about we order breakfast in bed?” 

“Can we?” 

“Sure, why not?”

“That’s really...decadent,” Hux said, and he wasn’t surprised to see Ren laugh, “I’ve never done that.”

“All the more reason for it,” Ren said and scrambled out of bed to a rather funny looking device by the door. Hux had wondered what its purpose was the day before but he hadn’t asked. He supposed he’d learn soon. Ren took a piece of it, touched some of the keys on the part still attached to the wall, and soon he was talking to someone on the other side. So it was like a communicator, except a little bulkier. And not portable. Hux couldn’t exactly see the benefit of that. 

“They’ll be here in a moment,” Ren announced. He went to the ‘fresher and Hux could hear the sound of a toilet flushing a moment later. Ren didn’t close the door, and even though Hux couldn’t see him, it was a very frustrating moment. Hux sighed and promised himself he’d do something about the situation that very day, or it would kill him. 

Ren was out of the ‘fresher in no time again. Hux was pleased to see Ren’s hair still ruffled and sleep-messy even if Ren still looked unfairly gorgeous. Hux didn’t want to get up from the warm bed just yet, so he suppressed his need to use the ‘fresher.

There was a knock on the door and Ren opened it, accepting a tray laid with food from the hotel keeper who gave Hux - still in bed - a knowing look before retreating with a couple of credits Kylo pressed into his three-fingered hand. 

“Where do you keep your tea?” Ren asked, setting the tray on the table. 

“It’s in my bag, the black tin. The strainer should be there somewhere too.”

Hux watched Ren carefully measure the tea into the strainer and then drop it into a big steaming mug. 

“Would you like some of the tea?” Hux asked, feeling like he should offer Ren something for the care.

“Oh no, thanks, I’ll just get my caf,” Ren said, “I don’t like tea.”

Hux wondered how compatible they really were as a couple if Ren didn’t like tea, but he stopped himself. That was definitely unfair. Ren set the mug on Hux’s bedside table and placed the tray over Hux’s knees before climbing onto his side of the bed. Hux was still wary of the fresh fruits and meat on the tray but he resolved to have some pastry with slices of some dried fruit Ren claimed was called pineapple. He took the strainer from the tea a while later.

“How often do you spend time on planets pretending to be a regular person?” Hux asked when Ren explained several of the items on the tray, fruitlessly trying to get Hux to taste them.

“Quite a lot. It’s easier. You don’t have to kill that many people to get what you want,” Ren shrugged, “besides, I spent my childhood travelling on various planets.”

“That sounds lovely,” Hux admitted.

“You should come with me more often,” Ren suggested, and his voice was just a little bit too hopeful to sound disinterested. 

“I don’t have the time. I’m already terrified now what I’ll come back to when we return.”

“They’ll manage without you. Don’t you trust them?”

“I do but-”

“You trained them well. Just let them show what they’re actually capable of.”

It didn’t make Hux’s worry disappear but it did help to push it to the back of his mind. Hux was finished with his breakfast and he watched Ren eat with amused affection, like one does a child doing silly things. 

“Would you like to read if you’re done with your food?” Ren asked between two mouthfuls. Hux nodded and got his datapad, quickly finding the place where they stopped. He took a sip of his tea before reading on. 

They stayed in bed for two hours - with the exception of Hux’s refresher visit - taking turns reading. Ren put his arm around Hux when he finished eating, and Hux never wanted the moment to end. They reached the end of book two when Ren set the datapad down and stretched.

“Let’s go outside now,” he said. Hux, leaning against his shoulder, made a displeased sound and nuzzled Ren’s neck. 

“Do not want,” he mumbled. Ren chuckled.

“You promised,” he reminded Hux.

“Nuh-uh,” Hux grumbled, “you made me.” 

“Come on.” 

Hux pressed a quick kiss to Ren’s neck and pulled away, disappearing in the ‘fresher before Ren could react. He brushed his teeth and combed his hair, stopping himself from styling it with gel. Ren said he liked it better as it was, and Hux hadn’t worn his hair without gel in years. It was exciting to go in public without it.

Ren pretended he didn’t notice the kiss. He had changed into a sleeveless shirt and a pair of tight-fitting black trousers. Hux didn’t think he’d be able to concentrate on anything if Ren were to actually stroll around in that attire. Unfortunately - or maybe fortunately, he wasn’t sure - it seemed that was exactly what Ren was going to do. 

Hux was charmed more than he expected a primitive civilisation’s village to be capable of. He couldn’t deny the little houses, each a different colour and often even a different size, were very sweet and cozy. It was a little hard to admit cozy was a good thing, considering his upbringing and the places he usually spent his time - starships, namely - that had about as much coziness as an ice cube, but the atmosphere captured Hux and made him forget his contempt for other species and his sense of self-importance. 

They could see tar’zats in the windows, watching the two of them, but neither of the creatures dared come outside to outright take a look at them. There were several already in the street, and they fell silent at the sight of Ren and Hux, watching them with unveiled curiosity. At some point in their walk, Hux’s hand bumped into Ren’s. They brushed their fingers several times, for longer and longer, until Kylo hooked his little finger around Hux’s. Hux’s breath hitched and he stared straight in front of himself, as if he could lock up his timidity in his arm that way and never have it reach his head. 

Ren took his time coaxing Hux’s hand into his own, but in the end he got hold of it, nearly hiding it in his palm like a small child’s. Hux considered feeling embarrassed by that, but then he realised that his hands were perfectly normal, it was just Ren’s that were so enormous. 

They stopped at a river bank and sat down into the grass. Hux lay down and rested his head in Ren’s lap, watching the sky; Ren was petting his hair, almost absent-mindedly. 

“Can you feel the crystals here?” Hux asked out of a sudden.

“Yes,” Ren hummed, “not as strong as in the mountains, but it’s still here.”

“I wish I could feel them too.”

“So do I.”

Hux didn’t fall asleep completely, but he was very close to it. He didn’t think he ever just lay down and did nothing, enjoyed sunrays on his skin and listened to the sounds of nature. It was unnervingly peaceful and pleasant, and Hux seriously hoped he wouldn't get too used to it. It might be difficult to go back to his hectic life.

“Is this some plot to get me be less efficient at work and give Snoke an opportunity to fire me?” he mumbled, his eyes still closed. Ren’s fingers stopped petting his hair for a moment.

“What?”

“Well are you supposed to make me relax and demand free time, so that he could replace me with someone more dedicated?” Hux replied, hearing the ridiculousness in his voice, “Because that's not going to happen.”

“Of course it's not,” Ren said, resuming his playing with Hux's hair, “as if there was someone more devoted in the Order.”

“So why am I here?” Hux asked. He sat up to look Ren in the eyes. “Why me? And why did we have to go as a couple?” 

They were whispering but Ren still seemed to worry they'd be overheard, so he leaned closer to Hux, breathing into his ear. “I asked Snoke to send you. I wanted you here.”

He didn't answer the other part of Hux’s question, but he didn't have to. Hux turned crimson and, acting bolder than he felt, he pressed his lips against Ren’s. For a split second, the kiss was uncertain, as if neither of them knew what to do. Then Hux, afraid he was messing up his only chance, parted his lips and Ren’s tongue slipped gratefully between them. 

Ren laid his right hand on Hux’s nape and shifted as close as their knees allowed them, deepening the kiss. Hux sighed into it, his brain quickly running out of oxygen. He was light-headed and giddy, and he wanted to sing, although he arguably wanted to kiss Ren more. 

When they finally pulled away and Hux opened his eyes, there was a gathering of tar’zats around them. When both Hux and Ren looked up at them, all the creatures broke into a cheer. Hux felt both elated and like a cheap prostitute at the same time. Ren watched the tar’zats for a bit and then he smiled and raised his hand in a small wave. The cheers turned erratic. Hux noticed movement to his right, and turned his attention there soon enough to notice the hotel keeper step out from the crowd.

“Gentlemen,” he said, when his comrades finally silenced, “I must apologize for the interruption. I tried to explain to my brethren that humans usually require privacy for their mating rituals but they wouldn’t relent.”

“It is okay, Garlann, you are not interrupting,” Ren said with a charming smile that showed his crooked teeth, and Hux was definitely jealous now.

“I apologize nonetheless, and I shall make this as short as possible not to disturb you any further,” the hotel keeper, Garlann, said. Hux noticed the others were hanging onto his every word. “We suppose we overheard you and your companion express interest in our crystals. Is that  correct?”

“It is,” Ren nodded, “we are scientists and we’re interested in alternative energy sources. Your crystals are quite something, I have never felt anything as strong.”

“You can feel them?” Garlann asked, eyes wide. Hux could tell Ren had surprised him. Good. That should work.

“I can sense their energy, yes.”

Suddenly the whole gathering bowed their heads, as if in shame. Hux frowned, thinking it was a bad thing until Garlann spoke again. 

“Can you tell us what they desire?” he asked. Ren took his time with his response. This might be a test to see if he was sincere - Hux was sure Ren could not hear words from the crystals, and lying might reveal them as frauds. On the other hand, if the tar’zats were as sincere as they seemed, Ren could easily trick them into giving them the crystals. Hux glanced at Ren who seemed to be considering the exact same thing.

“I can’t,” Ren said, “they are still a mystery to me. I haven’t yet uncovered enough of their secrets to truly know their will. I apologise.”

Hux hoped he didn’t look surprised, or too much in awe, but it seemed like the tar’zats were not really interested in him. They were watching Ren, and Hux wanted to kiss him for such a clever response. He didn’t lie and yet made the creatures feel important and the damn crystals look like some old mighty creatures with their own free will. 

“Could you tell us more if we gave you some of the crystals to study?” Garlann said, and Hux held his breath. This was the moment, this was why they arrived, as improbable as that seemed to him, caught up in the complicated web of his emotions. Ren bowed his head for a while.

“I would be most honoured to study one of your precious crystals closely. I cannot however accept your gift, as I can’t promise you I will learn more of them. They are, as you surely know, inscrutable, and therefore will not give up their secrets easily,” Ren said. Hux wondered why he never sent Ren to a diplomatic meeting; he had always known Ren was smart and quick-witted, but he never saw Ren deal with as much finesse before. Maybe that was because he only ever saw Ren deal with the officers, and he supposed Ren didn’t see the reason to be diplomatic with them if he could simply choke them with the Force. And of course, Ren had talked to Hux himself, but he had always been very frank with him. Hux had assumed Ren couldn’t be bothered to be polite, or wasn’t capable of it, but maybe Ren was always so honest with him on purpose. 

He was woken up from his daydream by Garlann’s response to Ren. 

“We understand there is never a secure outcome in science. We would still like you to have them, and we ask only that you tell us what you find about the crystals.” 

“Are you entirely certain?” Ren asked, but Hux knew that was just for show. The deal had been made. “I understand the crystals are very dear and valuable to you.”

“We praise your humility,” Garlann replied, “and you are quite correct in saying the crystals are important to us. As it is, however, we do not know what the crystals want us to do, or why they blessed us with their presence. We’re hoping you, or maybe your successors, would tell us.”

“I promise to tell you everything I find about the crystals, personally or by sending a messenger. I will be most honoured to work with your crystals.”

“Thank you very much,” Garlann said, “we shall leave you now.”

It took minutes before the gathering fully dispersed, all the tar’zats wanted to take a good look at Ren. Ren was smiling amiably at the creatures, and Hux wanted to strangle every single one of them for it. Finally, they were alone. 

“Why are you frowning?” Ren asked him, a playful smile still tugging at his lips, “It doesn’t suit you.” 

“You were very friendly with them,” Hux said, not willing to delve further into it, already aware of how ludicrous he sounded. Ren laughed.

“It’s just how you...smiled at them. You hardly ever smile,” Hux babbled on. Then, because his dignity was already dented, he added: “I really like your smile.”

“Oh,” Ren said, and gave Hux his wonderful, crooked-teethed smile, “I didn’t think you were as much of a romantic.”

Hux didn’t know what to say, so he leaned in for another kiss. Ren met him halfway, laying one hand on Hux’s thigh. 

“You know, you haven’t told them how much of the crystals you’d need for your presumed research,” Hux whispered against Ren’s lips, “what if they give you just one? You’ll be stuck with a promise to tell them information you won’t be looking for.”

“You worry too much,” Ren whispered back, “the discussion is not over, and we still have almost a week here. Relax.”

Hux swallowed his remark about how suspiciously short time they needed to persuade the tar’zats to give them the crystals, or overall how easy it was, and how any officer straight out of the Academy could have done it, and took another kiss, feeling that might be the wisest thing to do. And from Ren’s reaction, he assumed he wasn’t wrong.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](http://ellstra.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/EllstraH)!


End file.
